Terre du Milieu - Drabble un jour, drabble toujours
by EmilieKalin
Summary: {Soirées drabble} Recueil des différents drabbles écrits lors des soirées drabble organisées par le collectif NoName, entre amis lecteurs/auteurs. Et quelques drabbles orphelins. 1 drabble - 1 chapitre
1. Gland

**_Le collectif NoName organise des soirées Drabble. J'ai voulu m'essayer à l'exercice, mais étant pas disponible lors de la soirée, j'ai juste pris les mots donnés par_ Elizabeth M. Holmes _pour m'y mettre le jour d'après. Et je me suis mise en condition: écrire 100 mots (+- 10) en 7 minutes. L'exercice a été stressant, et pourtant, j'avais un avantage, mon cerveau ayant pu trouver une idée avant de me mettre à écrire. Mais cela a été sympa à tester._**

 ** _Voici donc quelques premiers drabbles sur ce fandom. Bonne lecture!_**

 ** _NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas._**

* * *

 **Gland - 114 mots**

* * *

Voilà un joli cadeau de son elfing préféré mais si intrépide. Impossible qu'il tienne en place plus d'une heure.

Et oubliant d'écouter les règles qu'il édictait. Encore une fois, Legolas s'était faufilé au-dehors du palais pour une de ses escapades. Mais voilà que ce dernier était revenu, les yeux baissés, étant tout à fait au courant de sa transgression. Pourtant il avait un présent pour son père.

Dans sa petite main, le fils tendit des petites toupies faites avec des glands qu'il avait réussis à trouver, malgré l'Ombre qui gagnait plus de terrain chaque jour.

Des glands beaux et gorgés de vie, comme un espoir. Un espoir que le fils donna à son père.


	2. Myriade

**_NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas._**

* * *

 **Myriade - 98 mots**

* * *

A Edoras, lors d'une nuit à l'apparence calme, Legolas scrutait d'un regard inquiet la myriade d'étoiles qui constellaient la voûte céleste. Il sentait le danger malgré la beauté du paysage. L'Ombre était là, tapie, grandissante et menaçante.

Une sensation qui l'étreignait et qu'il prenait au sérieux il la connaissait trop pour en faire fi. Il l'avait combattue si souvent dans sa forêt d'origine. Impossible de se tromper. Impossible de ne pas la ressentir.

La magnifique nuit présente était lumineuse pour le moment, mais elle pourrait devenir si sombre. Sans aucune étoile. Seulement composée d'une myriade de douleur.

* * *

 ** _Les prochains lors d'une autre soirée, ou selon un mot qui m'aura inspirée._**


	3. Papillon

_**Un petit mot que j'avais proposé à**_ **Nanthana14** _ **. J'avais une scène en tête, elle en avait une autre. Et elle m'a mise au défi de faire la mienne. La voici. Bonne lecture!**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Papillon - 97 mots**

* * *

Ses doigts créèrent une petite cage pour cet insecte voletant près de lui l'instant d'avant. Il lui murmura quelques paroles puis le relâcha en espérant de tout son être qu'il arrivera à destination.

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Comme le temps pouvait paraître long quand on se languit.

Puis il revit son ami volant ceci était le signe que sa mission était accomplie. Lorsque les Grands Aigles volèrent autour de la tour d'Isengard, Gandalf le Gris sourit, s'élança et partit sur le dos de l'un de ces majestueux rapaces.

Et il remercia en pensée le papillon.

* * *

 _ **Des prochains lors d'autres soirées ou selon un mot qui m'aura inspirée.**_


	4. Pêche 1

_**Faisant partie d'un groupe d'amis entre lecteurs (oui, je me mets plus dans cette catégorie^^) et auteurs qui organise de sympathiques soirées drabble. En voici une série. Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Pêche - 85 mots**

* * *

Aragorn n'avait pu retenir son sourire.

Les Hobbits sont fascinants avec leurs appétits ! S'il les écoutait, ils auraient dû s'arrêter plus de dix fois pour qu'ils puissent remplir leurs estomacs infinis. Au lieu de parler, il envoya sa réponse à Merry.

Une simple pomme que Pippin avait réceptionnée et qu'il lui passa. Il aurait préféré une belle pêche juteuse lui, s'il fallait absolument s'accommoder d'un seul fruit. Même si un repas plus copieux aurait eu sa préférence ! Mais c'était mieux que rien !


	5. Pêche 2

_**Oui, une deuxième idée sur ce mot…**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Pêche - 94 mots**

* * *

Le cadre était paisible. Une forêt bruissant de sons typiques, une rivière poissonneuse calme et limpide, deux amis sur une barque profitant de cette ambiance buccolique.

Mais cette partie de pêche allait virer au drame.

L'Anneau en avait marre d'attendre. Il était l'heure de retourner auprès de son maître, c'était le moment qu'il espérait pour revenir à la surface se rappeler aux bons souvenirs des peuples de cette Terre du Milieu.

Oui, il allait se montrer et pouvoir à nouveau étendre sa force. Et s'il fallait qu'il y ait meurtre, meurtre il y aurait.


	6. Voile

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Voile - 89 mots**

* * *

Devant ses yeux, dansait une valse rougeoyante. Les voiles, autrefois si majestueuses, étaient dévorées par des langues de feu, avides et cruelles. Aucun retour en arrière n'était envisageable à ce moment. Pourtant son cœur s'était serré à l'énoncé de l'ordre de son père.

Le ballet des flammes était fascinant, hypnotisant, et pourtant si brûlant. Brûlant les voiles, dévorant le bois blancs des navires, anéantissant la loyauté de Fëanor, détruisant le cœur de Maedhros.

Sans voile, comment l'autre partie de sa famille, en particulier une personne, pourrait-elle le rejoindre ?


	7. Trèfle

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Trèfle - 93 mots**

* * *

Legolas poussa un soupir.

Cette clairière était si belle à l'époque. Il se rappela avoir cherché des trèfles entre les brins d'herbes, verts et tendres, gorgés de rosée, dans ses moments d'enfances, si joyeux.

Maintenant, elle est jonchée d'Orcs infâmes et répugnants. Un groupe d'éclaireurs, un de plus, un de trop, un d'éliminé à nouveau. Un cercle sans fin…

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de l'archer non, il ne laisserait pas faire, pas détruire toute cette magie qu'était Vertbois, il ferait en sorte que ces maudits Orcs ne puissent plus venir !

* * *

 ** _Des prochains lors d'autres soirées ou selon un mot qui m'aura inspirée._**


	8. Moribond

_**Faisant partie d'un groupe d'amis entre lecteurs (oui, je me mets plus dans cette catégorie^^) et auteurs qui organise de sympathiques soirées drabble. En voici une série. Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Moribond – 100 mots**

* * *

Depuis plusieurs jours, ils étaient suivis par une créature. Gandalf semblait la connaître et n'y prêtait pas attention. Pourtant quelque chose gênait Frodon.

Était-ce son aspect moribond ? Sa soif insatiable de l'anneau ? Ou tout simplement le fait qu'il se reconnaissait de plus en plus dans cette inexplicable attrait que l'Unique faisait naître en lui, partageant cette obsession avec Gollum ?

Oui, c'était sûrement cela. Voir Gollum appeler son Précieux à lui, lui renvoyait son propre reflet de sa chute dans le puits des ténèbres du pouvoir de l'anneau.

S'il ne restait pas plus prudent, il deviendrait également moribond.


	9. Temps

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Temps – 120 mots**

* * *

Le temps. Une donnée si insignifiante et pourtant. Là, de suite, elle était devenue importante, capitale même. Car ils en manquaient.

A la Cité Blanche, la bataille avait été un succès, les armées des Ténèbres ayant été massacrées, le vagabond reprenant sa place de Roi.

Pourtant, il fallait en donner à deux personnes pour qu'elles puissent atteindre leur but. Qu'elles puissent amener une victoire entière. Qu'elles puissent jeter cet anneau de malheur dans les flammes ardentes de la Montagne du Destin.

Aragorn décida de leur en donner. Ils feront diversion pour braquer cet œil sur eux, laissant du temps à Frodon et Sam de rejoindre leur destination.

Et tant pis s'il devait y mourir. La Terre du Milieu serait sauve.


	10. Anneau

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Anneau – 99 mots**

* * *

Il avait aidé à en forger des dizaines, tous avec des pouvoirs et une beauté à couper le souffle. Mais il n'y en avait qu'un d'unique. Celui-ci n'était que pour lui, pour pouvoir tous les duper, les gouverner et les lier à lui, dans les ténèbres et la nuit sans fin.

Le bijou semblait si simple, lisse et sans importance. L'apparence pouvait être si trompeuse, comme a pu en jouer son propriétaire auprès des Elfes, qui s'étaient laissés berner.

Mais ils allaient vite comprendre. Et trembler.

Oui. Car Sauron portait fièrement son Anneau Unique au doigt.

Il était prêt.

* * *

 _ **Des prochains lors d'autres soirées ou selon un mot qui m'aura inspirée.**_


	11. Dague

_**Faisant partie d'un groupe d'amis entre lecteurs et auteurs qui organise de sympathiques soirées drabble. En voici une série. Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Dague – 110 mots**

* * *

Il en était fière lorsque Gandalf lui avait remis cette épée ! Faite par des elfes, ciselée, équilibrée et surtout à sa taille !

Quelle n'a pas été sa déception lorsqu'il voulut savoir son nom, et qu'on lui répondit que ce n'était point une épée, tout juste un cure-dent !

Pourtant, il n'a pu s'en séparer, la gardant avec lui durant toute l'aventure ! Et qu'elle était pratique, brillant d'une lumière bleue dès l'approche des Orcs. Oui, elle l'avait prévenu maintes fois !

Et n'empêche, quand il l'offrit à son neveu, il était à nouveau fier de montrer cette dague. Car elle avait eu son nom pour finir : Dard.


	12. Page

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Page – 87 mots**

* * *

Il devait trouver, absolument, la preuve que son intuition se trompait. Il l'espérait, que pour une fois, elle n'était pas juste.

Au fond de cette pièce où étaient gardées toutes les archives de la Terre du Milieu, retraçant la mémoire de l'Histoire depuis la nuit des temps, Gandalf brassait une quantité de pages et de pages, à la recherche de la parole d'un homme.

Et lorsqu'il trouva, fébrile, le parchemin d'Isildur, il parcourut rapidement les lignes. Et son cœur frémit violemment.

L'anneau de Bilbon était l'Anneau Unique.


	13. Soin

_**Ce n'est pas le meilleur, désolée.**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Soin – 118 mots**

* * *

Il avait besoin de soins de toute urgence ! La lame de Morgul l'avait profondément pénétré, et son poison se répandait très vite. Trop vite !

Grand-Pas le savait, ses connaissances de guérisseur n'étaient pas suffisantes, il fallait l'amener de toute urgence à Foncombe, où le pouvoir et les connaissances des Elfes sont plus grands.

Frodon émit un râle de souffrance supplémentaire, lorsqu'Arwen arriva. Sans hésiter, elle le prit même si elle avait dû argumenter avec le Rôdeur. Le temps pressait, elle était meilleure cavalière !

Mais c'était sans compter sur les Cavaliers Noirs qui la prirent en chasse. Mais au détour d'un bosquet d'arbres, elle vit la rivière. La frontière de son territoire. Il subsistait une chance.

* * *

 ** _Des prochains lors d'autres soirées ou selon un mot qui m'aura inspirée._**


	14. Trembler

_**Faisant partie d'un groupe d'amis entre lecteurs (oui, je me mets plus dans cette catégorie^^) et auteurs qui organise de sympathiques soirées drabble. En voici une série. Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Trembler – 105 mots**

* * *

Ils ne purent s'empêcher, tous, de trembler.

Ce ne fut qu'instinctif. Et physique.

La horde d'Orcs marchant par millier d'un pas lourd résonnait dans toute la vallée. Résonnance qui se répercutait dans le sol, les parois des montagnes, le long des pierres du mur du Gouffre, et remontait le long des échines.

L'instinct qui à l'unisson de cette résonnance, fit trembler les corps, les esprits et les cœurs. La nuit sera longue pour certains, courte pour d'autres. La peur étreignait les âmes, mais une voix leur insufflait l'espoir. Minime mais présent. Il fallait tenir jusqu'au lever du soleil.

Alors tous attendirent. Le début des combats.


	15. Signal

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Signal – 92 mots**

* * *

A chaque fois qu'il mettait l'anneau, Frodon oubliait quelque chose. Une chose qui pourtant devenait primordial en ce moment.

Chaque utilisation était un signal de sa position, de son rapprochement, de sa personne. Il devenait invisible pour son entourage, mais pour le Mal incarné, il en devenait encore plus visible.

Plus visible au point que son âme devenait oppressée, par cette avidité de Sauron à retrouver son bien le plus précieux. Lui balayait inlassablement la Terre du Milieu à la recherche de ces petits signaux. Oui, car il le voulait. Et l'aurait.


	16. Surf

_**Euh oui, Surf dans ce fandom… ;)**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Surf – 112 mots**

* * *

« En plein combat, avec des personnes qui tombent les unes après les autres, voilà que Legolas attrape un bouclier, saute dessus et dévale l'escalier du mur de ronde, surfant au-dessus des marches.

Le pire, ou le mieux, c'est qu'il arrive à décocher des flèches et les ficher pile où il faut ! Ah ces elfes !

Moi je vous dis, chers petits nains, celui-là, il avait beau se gausser du nombre d'ennemis qu'il tuait en comparaison de moi, c'est un ami cher à mes yeux, et qui le restera jusqu'à la fin.

Ah et je vous ai raconté comment il est monté à cheval, devant moi, comme un fou ? »

* * *

 _ **Des prochains lors d'autres soirées ou selon un mot qui m'aura inspirée.**_


	17. Oiseau

_**Faisant partie d'un groupe d'amis entre lecteurs (oui, je me mets plus dans cette catégorie^^) et auteurs qui organise de sympathiques soirées drabble. En voici une série. Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Oiseau – 125 mots**

* * *

Ils marchaient depuis des jours. Des semaines. Par tous les temps. Ils espéraient bientôt revoir cette montagne qu'ils chérissaient, convoitaient et idolâtraient.

Ils espéraient que le dragon s'était éteint, avec les années qui avaient passé sans un signe de sa part. Que sa carcasse croupissait au milieu du tas d'or et de trésors reluisant que refermait la montagne.

Malgré les épreuves, le combat qui venait d'avoir lieu contre la horde de l'Orc Pâle, ils admiraient de loin cette Montagne Solitaire, se dressant fièrement, tel un phare pour les Nains.

Ils ne se doutaient pas qu'une grive, signe annonciateur d'un bon présage, allait réveiller la bête. Un si petit oiseau arriva pourtant à faire un bruit si insupportable qu'au milieu des piécettes, un œil reptilien s'ouvrit.


	18. Couronne

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Couronne – 129 mots**

* * *

La couronne qu'il portait sur sa tête n'était pas du goût de tout le monde. Beaucoup ne le considérait pas comme le roi des Elfes Sylvains. Un seigneur oui, mais pas roi.

Ce titre ne devait pas être pris selon certains. Des jaloux ? Des sages ? Des lâches ?

Parfois Thranduil se posait la question. Qui étaient-ils pour le juger ?

Ils ne savaient pas ce que cela lui coûtait de la porter. Du masque qu'il devait se composer en permanence. De la barrière que cela mettait entre lui et son fils. Du dédain qu'il recevait de ses pairs.

Des fois, il se disait qu'il faudrait la laisser. La déposer. Redevenir lui-même.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas en ces sombres heures. Son peuple avait besoin de lui.


	19. Aubergine

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Aubergine – 105 mots**

* * *

Quand Bilbon Sacquet a eu la vilaine surprise d'avoir une horde de Nains dans sa cuisine, envahissant le moindre recoin, il n'en revenait toujours pas quand l'un d'eux lui demanda ce qu'était ce légume allongé et violet qu'il tenait dans la main.

\- Ben c'est une aubergine et reposez-la immédiatement où vous l'avez trouvée !

\- Cela se mange ?

\- Oui, c'est un légume ! Posez-la je vous le dis…

Le Nain en prit tout le panier, le posa sur la table et les aubergines s'envolèrent aussi vite que le reste.

Tant que c'était comestible, cela avait disparu de la maison de Bilbon !

* * *

 _ **Des prochains lors d'autres soirées ou selon un mot qui m'aura inspirée.**_


	20. Masque

_**Faisant partie d'un groupe d'amis entre lecteurs (oui, je me mets plus dans cette catégorie^^) et auteurs qui organise de sympathiques soirées drabble. En voici une assez longue série car j'ai tardé à publier. Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Masque – 127 mots**

* * *

Depuis ce jour maudit, ce jour face à face avec les Grands Serpents du Nord, le roi des Elfes Sylvains se sentait mutilé, diminué, voire même comme ne faisant plus partie de la race des Elfes. Cette race si belle, si pure, si parfaite où l'aspect avait une si grande importance.

Alors il ne sortait plus de sa chambre, ne laissant personne le voir, même son enfant. Non il ne pouvait plus se sentir père après cet affront.

Pourtant son cœur saignait de s'isoler à ce point, d'éloigner son fils, de ne plus se montrer majestueux.

Il fut donc un jour où il décida de porter un masque grâce à sa magie, pour faire semblant que rien n'avait changé. Rien de visible pour le commun des Elfes.


	21. Bougie

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Bougie – 98 mots**

* * *

Le spectacle était grandiose. Même pour un Nain peu habitué à cela et même méfiant de cette forêt millénaire, il n'en restait pas qu'il fut subjugué par tant de beauté.

La Lothlòrien se couvrait la nuit de mille et une lumières qui s'égrainaient le long des rampes d'escaliers s'enroulant autour des troncs majestueux, des passerelles reliant les différentes plateformes surélevée et des demeures gracieuses des habitants de cet endroit, apparaissant comme magique.

Chaque lumière était comme une bougie, lançant sa flamme d'une lueur de réconfort dans le cœur de ces compagnons de voyages qui en avait perdu un.


	22. Rivière

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Rivière – 93 mots**

* * *

Sa chute avait été longue et le plongeon dans les eaux tumultueuses du torrent avait été assommant. Il avait essayé de lutter, s'agitant plus que nageant pour survivre dans ces tourbillons liquides l'emportant loin, plus loin.

Il ne savait plus où il était hors de l'eau, sous l'eau, il perdait la notion de lieu, de temps… puis perdit connaissance, la fatigue et les blessures ne l'aidant pas dans sa quête de survie.

La rivière semblait avoir gagné la partie, emportant le corps d'Aragorn dans ses bras, et ne voulant plus le lâcher…


	23. Etalon

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Etalon – 99 mots**

* * *

La rivière, devenue plus calme et tranquille à cet endroit, lâcha un corps inerte sur les berges humides. Il respirait mais il était perdu dans les limbes de l'inconscience.

Pourtant son ami fidèle Arod l'en avait extirpé à coup de langue rêche. Peu à peu, l'ancien vagabond reprit conscience et s'accrocha à son étalon pour se remettre sur ses pieds péniblement. Chancelant et encore hagard, Aragorn s'accrocha plus fermement aux rênes pour monter sur le dos de son cheval.

Quelques tapes sur l'encolure et des mots de remerciements, avant de reprendre la route :

« Hantale, mellon nin.* »

* * *

 _* « Merci, mon ami. »_


	24. Histoire

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Histoire – 136 mots**

* * *

A force d'entendre les adultes en parler, murmurant plus que causant en fait, le petit elfing en faisait des cauchemars. L'imagination était une terrible ennemie quand on est jeune et qu'on entendait que des bribes de conversations mais qu'on ressentait la peur dans les voix des Elfes alentours.

Tremblant mais bravant l'espace sombre séparant sa chambre de celle de son père, le petit Legolas se faufila sous les draps de ce dernier.

Un grognement presque suivi d'une remontrance sortit de la bouche du roi des Elfes, mais se stoppa quand il se rendit compte des frissons d'effroi de son fils.

\- Ada, raconte-moi une belle histoire. D'une belle forêt verte et non noire.

\- Il était une fois, une forêt enchantée avec une Elfe si belle et lumineuse, commença Thranduil tout en serrant contre lui l'elfing.

* * *

 _*Papa_


	25. Caché

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Caché – 105 mots**

* * *

A l'entente du discours de Gandalf, Frodon avait voulu simplement caché l'Anneau. Mais au visage fermé et sérieux du magicien, il avait compris que ce n'était pas aussi simple.

Le cacher ne suffira pas à arrêter la marche de l'Ombre. Pire, ceci amènerait le Mal directement à la Comté. Ce qui était impensable pour le Hobbit.

Le cacher ailleurs serait une erreur également. Il saurait comment le retrouver, il saurait le reprendre, comme lui expliqua le mage.

Non il fallait le détruire, c'était la seule et unique façon de sauver toute la Terre du Milieu. Mais ceci ne serait pas sans difficulté ni sans sacrifice.


	26. Séparation

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Séparation – 103 mots**

* * *

Cela lui avait déchiré le cœur, le poignardant plus durement qu'une lame d'Orc.

Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Le retenir contre son gré ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, le ramener comme un elfing aussi. Non, son fils était assez grand pour prendre les décisions, même s'il aurait voulu que ce soit pour une raison plus valable qu'un cœur brisé.

Ce n'était pas sa décision mais il allait la respecter. Cela serait dur, cela serait long. Mais nécessaire.

Il le laissa donc partir. Il aurait pu le serrer dans les bras peut-être ?

Ce regret serait son compagnon tout du long de cette séparation.

* * *

 _ **Des prochains lors d'autres soirées ou selon un mot qui m'aura inspirée.**_


	27. Arbre

_**Faisant partie d'un groupe d'amis entre lecteurs (oui, je me mets plus dans cette catégorie^^) et auteurs qui organise de sympathiques soirées drabble. En voici un petit. Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Arbre – 91 mots**

* * *

Il était là. Planté, immuable. Mais nu et mort.

Pendant longtemps il avait été fleuri et magnifique. Pourtant des temps sombres avaient envahi le Gondor, faisant fuir les Hommes.

Et l'arbre devint un symbole des temps perdus. Des temps qu'on disait impossible à revenir. Tant que le roi ne décidait de prendre sa place qui lui était dévolue.

Pippin l'avait vu en flamme. Avait vu la fin du temps des Hommes. Et là, en le voyant pour de vrai, il eut peur que la vision aperçue dans le Palanthìr devienne réalité.

* * *

 ** _Des prochains lors d'autres soirées ou selon un mot qui m'aura inspirée._**


	28. Aveuglément

_**Faisant partie d'un groupe d'amis entre lecteurs (oui, je me mets plus dans cette catégorie^^) et auteurs qui organise de sympathiques soirées drabble. En voici une série. Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Aveuglément – 95 mots**

* * *

Il était tombé, par un heureux hasard, sur l'Anneau. L'Unique. L'arme qui pourrait faire enfin pencher la balance de leurs côtés dans cette guerre incessante contre les Orcs qui les assaillaient depuis si longtemps. Mais aussi faire pencher la balance de l'estime de son père sur lui.

Il ramènerait cet Hobbit à Minas Tirith pour prouver à son géniteur qu'il était aussi un capitaine loyal et capable.

Tellement pris dans son aveuglément de reconnaissance, Faramir ne voyait pas le sort que son choix engendrerait pour toute la Terre du Milieu s'il s'obstinait dans sa décision.


	29. Elégance

**_NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas._**

* * *

 **Elégance –114 mots**

* * *

La première chose qui frappa Sam et Frodon en pénétrant dans Fondcombe, ce fut l'élégance.

Du lieu d'abords. Tout était entrelacs fins et gracieux, amenant une légèreté et un équilibre qui n'avait nulle autre pareille ailleurs. Rien ne semblait être dérangé, tout parfaitement à sa place, rien de trop, rien de moins. Une harmonie parfaite.

Ensuite, l'élégance des Elfes. Ils étaient grands, élancés, vêtus somptueusement, se mouvant avec grâce et discrétion. Leurs traits semblaient sortir d'un conte tant la perfection était visible.

Même si le Seigneur Elrond leur sembla dur et impassible, l'élégance transparaissait à chacun de ses gestes et paroles.

Oui, Sam et Frodon garderont longtemps cette impression. Jusqu'à la rencontre avec Galadriel.

* * *

 ** _Des prochains lors d'autres soirées ou selon un mot qui m'aura inspirée._**


	30. Chapeau

_**Faisant partie d'un groupe d'amis entre lecteurs (oui, je me mets plus dans cette catégorie^^) et auteurs qui organise de sympathiques soirées drabble. En voici une série. Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Chapeau – 107 mots**

* * *

Sa silhouette était connue à travers toute la Terre du Milieu. Certains le connaissaient personnellement, d'autres le craignaient, et la plupart en avaient entendu parler dans des récits épiques et historiques. Et d'autres rêvaient de le rencontrer.

Une silhouette en nuance de gris, du gris pâle au gris presque bleu, surplombée d'un grand chapeau pointu en feutre, emmitouflée d'un long manteau touchant terre, son bâton à la main. Des volutes de fumée pouvant même s'échapper s'il avait le temps de se poser.

Il parcourait le territoire pour son plaisir, pour aider et surtout protéger.

Car Gandalf était plus qu'un mage. Il était le Gardien de ces Terres.


	31. Hiberner

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Hiberner – 111 mots**

* * *

Une fois de plus, Mirkwood fut le théâtre d'un macabre spectacle. Des elfes jonchaient le sol, rougeoyant de sang la neige qui était tombée en cette journée d'hiver. A leurs côtés, des cadavres répugnants d'orcs pullulaient aussi.

Les guerriers recherchaient des blessés parmi eux et reprenaient les tombés pour les ramener au palais. Les orcs furent entassés et brûlés.

Legolas scrutait de son regard gris et triste la clairière. Tant de sang versé, dans d'elfes tombés. Pourquoi ces maudits orcs ne pouvaient-ils pas hiberner ? Cela aurait l'avantage de leur donner du répit et même des stratégies d'attaque pour les éliminer dans leurs sommeils.

Mais rien n'était simple dans la vie.


	32. Thé

Thé – SDA – 112 mots

La nostalgie pouvait vous guetter à n'importe quel moment.

Les souvenirs pouvaient affluer pour le moindre rappel, même lointain, d'une senteur, d'une couleur, d'un son.

C'est ce qui se passa pour Bilbon. Assis à sa table, se préparant le repas, déposant le thé fumant sur la table avec des couverts et assiette, le voilà revenu bien des années en avant.

A une nuit où il avait aussi préparer du thé, un bon repas. Tranquille normalement. Mais on avait frappé à sa porte. Et il s'était retrouvé avec une douzaine de Nains bruyants attablés dans sa cuisine. Adieu tranquillité, adieu repas, adieu vie normal.

Mais il avait gagné des amis. Pour la vie.


	33. Verre

_**Ce Drabble qui est beaucoup plus long qu'un drabble, est dédicacé à**_ **Nanthana14** _ **, pour ton anniversaire! Bel anniversaire!**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Verre – 178 mots**

* * *

Il était digne. Il était imposant. Il était impassible. Il imposait le respect voire même une certaine crainte pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas.

Le Roi de Mirkwood, posé sur son trône impressionnant de bois ouvragé en une sculpture complexe, laissait son regard errer sur sa salle. Une belle salle, enterrée profondément, des voûtes s'élevant haut grâce à une multitude de colonnes travaillées donnant l'impression d'être dans une forêt sombre.

Son regard se perdait, son esprit aussi. Un état qu'il recherchait dès que possible, pour oublier, pour étouffer la boule dévorante qui lui rongeait les entrailles et le cœur, pour remplir le manque qu'il ressentait. C'était parfois si intense qu'il ne parvenait pas à se sentir bien, malgré le vin.

Comme aujourd'hui, comme maintenant. Ce jour où son fils partit pour une quête si dangereuse. La peur l'étreignait. Il avait déjà subi une perte immense, il ne pourrait survivre à une autre.

Thranduil rapprocha le verre de vin à ses lèvres, but une gorgée, laissa son âme se perdre dans les méandres d'un oubli éphémère mais salvateur.


	34. Enveloppe

_**Faisant partie d'un groupe d'amis entre lecteurs (oui, je me mets plus dans cette catégorie^^) et auteurs qui organise de sympathiques soirées drabble. En voici une série. Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Enveloppe – 111 mots**

* * *

Il devait partir. Il en sentait le besoin, un besoin irrépressible. Qui le tenaillait depuis de longs mois. Son anniversaire était l'occasion idéale, il lui manquait juste une chose à faire.

Car Gandalf le pressait de le faire. Il fallait qu'il laisse l'Anneau à Frodon. Mais que cela était dur de le faire. Tellement qu'il avait déjà cru l'avoir mis dans une enveloppe, posée sur la cheminée.

Mais non, il était toujours dans sa poche, tel un ami de longue date auquel on serait incapable de se défaire. Impensable. Infaisable.

Pourtant il tourna lentement la main pour le laisser glisser sur le sol. Et il partit. Sans un regard en arrière.


	35. Archer

_**NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Archer – 103 mots**

* * *

Il maniait l'arc de façon remarquable. Il pouvait viser une cible à des centaines de pas grâce à sa vue perçante et sa force de guerrier.

Mais il lui avait fallu du temps pour acquérir cette faculté. N'ayant pas la carrure de son père, un caractère plus agité, il avait dû faire preuve de discipline et de patience pour devenir l'un des meilleurs archers de Mirkwood.

Maintenant, son arc était le prolongement de son corps, la flèche celui de son regard. Et il était aussi le symbole de la continuité de sa lignée, cadeau de père en fils dès qu'ils en étaient dignes.

* * *

 ** _Des prochains lors d'autres soirées ou selon un mot qui m'aura inspirée. Et vu le nombre de mots ratés lors de soirées organisées, il y en aura, je vous promets! Bientôt j'espère!_**


	36. Lune

_**Faisant partie d'un groupe d'amis entre lecteurs et auteurs qui organise de sympathiques soirées drabble. En voici une série. Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **NB: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 **Lune – 102 mots**

* * *

C'était l'été et la tiédeur de cette saison étouffait les Elfes qui sortaient faire leurs rondes.

A l'intérieur, dans la profondeur de la montagne, il faisait bon de déambuler entre les colonnes sculptées et parées de mille et un branchages.

La nuit était profonde, la lune lançait ses rayons argentés à travers les orifices aériens du palais de Vertbois. Pas un bruit ne venait troubler le silence.

Sauf à cet instant, où des chuchotements se transformant en rires étouffés se firent entendre. Deux amants jouaient à cache-cache, heureux d'être deux, oubliant les couronnes sur leurs têtes, profitant de leur amour avec insouciance.


	37. Mygale

**_Ce drabble a été fait lors d'une soirée drabble spécial Halloween du même groupe_** **Papotage […] _. Oui j'ai du retard en publication… ;)_**

 ** _NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._**

* * *

 **Mygale – 136 mots**

* * *

La nuit venait de quitter les lieux, l'aube se faisait de plus en plus lumineuse. Enfin, si on enlevait cette forêt sombre et inquiétante qui portait trop bien son nouveau nom. Mirkwood… Personne ne voulait la traverser pour le plaisir. Pourtant c'était là qu'il habitait, et il l'aimait cette forêt. De la voir devenir si sombre à chaque année que lui se voyait grandir, le jeune elfe se désolait.

Et l'aube était le moment qu'il préférait. Les oiseaux les plus courageux se mettaient à chanter. La lumière faisait disparaître l'obscurité. Certaines couleurs pouvaient même être aperçues avec un bon regard. Et le petit Legolas pensait naïvement que les araignées géantes et velues comme des mygales partaient aussi.

Il n'avait pas vu celle qui dans son dos et en hauteur se régalait d'avance de cette chair fraîche…


	38. Ossement

**_Drabble spécial Halloween._**

 ** _NB: l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._**

* * *

 **Ossement – 106 mots**

Ils se sont perdus dans cette forêt plus que sinistre et ensorcelante. L'ambiance était si pesante, étouffante que leurs têtes se mirent à tourner, leurs sens se perdirent dans des univers parallèles faisant palpiter leurs cœurs plus vite et plus fort.

Quand Bilbon sentit sous ses pieds quelque chose se briser, il ne put retenir un frisson. Et ce qu'il vit ne fit qu'amplifier son ressenti. Des tas d'ossements parsemaient le sol, recouvrant des mètres et des mètres à la ronde. Où que leurs regards se posèrent, il n'y avait que désolation et horreur. La Compagnie entière comprit qu'elle se trouvait sur un site de restauration.

* * *

 ** _Des prochains lors d'autres soirées ou selon un mot qui m'aura inspirée._**


End file.
